In a heterogeneous network, different types of devices may support different data transfer rates. Accordingly, a single communications bandwidth that is fixed between some or all network nodes may not be possible and/or efficient. In some networks, traffic load-control algorithms may utilize techniques to size a contention window as a tool to control aspects of data-transfer. While such techniques have merit, increased traffic on networks demands increasingly better network load-control.